She Was Living a Lie?
by MegaTJ
Summary: Double D has always been running from Marie. But will a single fact about her change his views?
1. Who's This? Wait, I KNOW Her?

**Hello everyone, it's me with yet ANOTHER story. Hopefully I can keep this one short. You never know with me. It's hard for me to stop short what I start. Now I'll stop boring you. Enjoy.**

Who's This? Wait, I KNOW Her?

Double D smiled to himself as he read the invitation again.

_You've been invited to the underclassman's academic award's ceremony at 8:45 on February 4. Family is encouraged to attend._

He was on his way to the gym, where the ceremony would be held. There were a few students on their way to the gym as well. He looked up and down the hallway to see that five on the second floor were attending. He wore his best outfit, a red-orange shirt with purple shorts and tall red socks. And not to mention, his ever present black hat.

Double D made his way down the stairs and through the final hallway that would take him to the gym. He saw that there were more people than he thought there would be. The gym floor was covered by a tan, velvet cover. There were about eighty chairs covering the floor. Double D sat in one toward the front. In the bleachers, sat all of the parents. His were absent, neither could work today into their busy schedules.

He looked around. He saw neither Ed nor Eddy. That didn't surprise him. The only person he saw from the cul-de-sac was Nazz. He wanted to go and sit by her, but she made him a nervous wreck whenever she was near. He looked to his right and saw that some of the Science Club was sitting about twelve rows back. Movement beside him made him turn around.

"Ed?" he asked in amazement.

"Heya Double D", his tall friend greeted. Double D was dumbstruck, what award could Ed have possibly have gotten?

He supposed he should be more proud for his friend than to doubt his presence at an awards ceremony.

"So, what awards do you think you're getting", Ed asked.

"I don't want to boast, but I think I'm going to receive the Highest Academic Achievements in Biology, Algebra, and Marine Science. I also have my eye on the Science Award", Double D replied, "What do you think you're going to get?"

"Haven't a clue, Double D", he said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me, Ed", Double D said. The principal stood on the stage and cleared his throat into the microphone.

"Excuse me, everyone, before we begin the Award's Ceremony, will everyone please rise for the Pledge of Allegiance", he announced. Double D, along with everyone else in the gym, rose. A chorus of the Pledge of Allegiance could be heard echoing off of the walls of the gym.

"Thank you", Principal Sherwood said, "And now, without further ado, we will begin handing out the awards."

"Our first awards are the Athletic Excellence Award and the Most Creative Science Project Award. The Athletic Excellence Award is given to the student who has shown the most athletic talent in the school. The Most Creative Science Project Award is given to the student who shows a creative, yet probable project at the Science Fair. These awards go to…Edward Guttierrez."

Double D watched as Ed stood up and walked to the stage. Everyone burst into applause as he shook the principal's hand. He continued to walk across the stage and eventually fell off of the opposite end of the stage. Luckily, no one but Double D saw this as the principle cleared his throat again.

"Now", Principal Sherwood said. He wanted to try a different approach. "I award Eddward Hackerson the Outstanding Academic Achievement Award in Biology, Physics, and Geometry. I also award him with the Perfect Attendance, and Perfect Grade Point Average awards."

As soon as he stood up, everyone cheered and applauded. He made his way to the stage and up the three steps. He extended his right hand and shook the principal's hand and taking his awards with his left. He exited stage right and sat back down. Ed was eagerly awaiting his return.

"Good job Double D", his friend congratulated.

"Why thank you Ed, you did a good job as well", Double D replied with a smile. Against his nature, Double D was somewhat disappointed at the amount of awards he received. He expected to get a few more. He decided it would be best if he waited to see who the other awards went to, it was, after all only the first semester still.

"Unfortunately", Sherwood announced, "one of our students couldn't make it today. But, I would like to award the absentee, Eddward Lamoure, the Highest Overall Average in Accounting."

Fewer people applauded. Double D was shocked that Eddy had gotten anything. But then he was reminded it was the was in Accounting. Eddy could count money in his sleep. Double D was distracted with his thoughts. He was still confused about the amount of awards he had received.

"Now, I would like to award the Highest Overall Average in Algebra, Physical Science, Trigonometry, and Language Arts awards, and also I award the Most Creative Writer's Award to the student that has come a long way since the beginning of this school year. And that student is…", Sherwood said, adding a pause for suspense, "Marie Kanker!"

Double D's head shot up and looked around. Marie Kanker? Had he heard right? He didn't see Marie anywhere. Ed was laughing and clapping with everyone around him, having no idea why. Double D was still looking around until he saw the only person in the gym standing. He had no choice but to assume it was Marie, no one had blue hair like she did. Only if he didn't know she had blue hair, he never in a million years would have guessed it was her.

She wasn't wearing her usual black tank top and brown pants. She was wearing a gentle hot pink blouse with a darker pink skirt. Her usually messy hair was neatly combed back and was just touching her shoulders. Double D was captivated by her. This didn't look like the Kanker Sister that had tortured him ever since their meet. She looked like a well behaved, straight "A" young woman.

She smiled as she shook the principal's hand. Double D noticed that her teeth were perfectly white, not that "butter" color that he had seen her with before and that her sisters bore.

He watched her for the rest of the time she was on stage. Not only had she completely changed her look, but she out did him in academics.

"Wow, she's a looker Double D", Ed stated, elbowing him in the arm.

"Ed, may I ask why you're assaulting my arm with your elbow", Double D asked, avoiding the subject.

After the audience settled down, Double D began to think about that girl that was just onstage.

_Oh, my, _he thought, _that couldn't have been Marie Kanker. She was more elegant than Nazz. And worse, I find myself trapped in that elegance. Oh, what to do, what to do?_

Double D was deep in thought for the rest of the ceremony. He didn't even notice that everyone was standing to leave until Ed spoke up.

"Well, that was fun, I hope we can do that again", he said to invisible watchers. Double D quickly looked to where he last saw that beautiful girl. She was still there, slowly standing, as not to wrinkle her skirt. He quickly looked around for help. At the exit doors there were two teenagers. One was a boy with brown hair with a blue outfit with white stripes. He was nodding off to sleep. The other was a girl with white hair and outfit to match. They looked like they were guarding the doors.*

"Excuse me", Double D said to the boy as he dodged students leaving the gigantic room.

"Hmm…yes", the boy yawned, squinting at Double D.

"Could you please convey the name of that girl to me please", Double D politely asked. The boy squinted at Double D a second time and looked in the direction of where Double D was pointing.

"If I'm not mistaken, that's Marie Kanker, we have World Geography together. Sweet girl", the boy replied. The girl on the other side of the door cleared her throat loudly.

"Well, not a sweet as the Blue Eyed Angel over there", the boy announced loud enough for the girl to here. She huffed and when he looked back Double D was gone. The boy shrugged and then yawned.

"No more extreme sports before bed", he said to himself.

Double D couldn't think. His mind was still trying to wrap itself around what all had happened.

"Marie Kanker, a sweet, academically developed, beautiful young lady?" he said to himself. He couldn't get his mind off of her.

"Oh, curse my underdeveloped adolescent hormones! I can't stop thinking about her!" he cried to the heavens. Unfortunately, he was still walking when he did and didn't see where his feet where taking him. He smashed all so unpleasantly into someone who was taking their time getting back to class.

"Ouch! Oh, I'm sorry for the impolite crash", Double D said, quickly standing and then stooping to gather the books that had landed at their feet. He put his back into his bag and held out the other books for the other person to take. His pulse stopped after he saw who had just stood up.

"Double D?" Marie Kanker asked shyly.

**What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Her Story

**MegaTJ: Oh, hi there. I saw everyone's nice reviews and thought, maybe I should go on with the story.**

**Some Crazy Fan: YES! THANK YOU!**

**MegaTJ: Okay then, let's continue, shall we?**

Her Story

"AACHHOOOO!" Eddy sneezed into a handkerchief. He wiped his nose for the tenth time in the last five minutes, and then tossed the dirty hanky into an already full bedside trash can. Lying back down, he wished he never hoped that he would get sick so he could miss school. His head ached, his stomach groaned, his head was burning up, and overall, he was miserable. The last thing he needed was a loud noise.

"RIIIINGG…RINNNG", his phone blared. He slowly opened his eyes in annoyance and exhaustion.

"Hello?" he grunted, after picking it up.

"HEY EDDY", Ed yelled. Eddy reflexively held the phone out away from him. He would have yelled back if it weren't for his condition.

"What Ed?" Eddy snapped.

"Umm, hold on I wrote it down", Ed said. From Eddy's end he could hear various noises and animal calls as Ed emptied his pockets.

"You got an award from school", Ed stated, holding a blank piece of paper up.

"That's nice Ed, why don't you give it to me when I-", Eddy started. He couldn't finish his sentence because Ed had burst through the door that separated Eddy's room from his front yard.

"Here you go Eddy!" Ed shouted, holding the certificate out to Eddy. Annoyed, Eddy took the paper and walked over to his dresser. He placed the award on top of it and from within one of the drawers, pulled out a spray can. It had a picture of Ed with an "X" on top of it.

"Oh no, not the flower spray. Aaaaaahhhhhhh!" Ed screamed, before running as far away from Eddy as he could. Eddy rolled his eyes and picked up his broken door. He did his best to put it back into place. After it was acceptably placed, he walked back over to his bed. Double D would have to finish repairing it later.

_Meanwhile, over at Double D's…_

Double D was almost done organizing his daily notes and memos.

"Hello, what's this?" he asked himself after an unusually sticky note caught his attention. It was stuck to his math text book. It read:

_Peak above the junkyard 4:30_

He looked at his clock, it read four twenty-five. Having nothing else to do, he left his room for the junkyard, wondering just what was going at four thirty. Maybe Eddy had planned a scam for him and Ed to pull off.

He made it to the edge of the cul-de-sac and quickened his pace, as not to be late. Soon, he could see the edges of the junkyard and made a left at the oak tree just before it. That took him to the peak. Double D stopped after he got to the top. He looked around, but saw no one. Had he just become the target of a simple prank?

Deciding that he could stay and watch the sunset, he sat down on the cleanest boulder he could find. The orange sun was just over the horizon in front of him and he had a spectacular view of it. He watched as it was now halfway over the horizon.

"I'm glad you came", a female voice beside him said. He was so transfixed that he didn't notice anything else and just about jumped out of his skin. He looked over to see Marie Kanker sitting right next to him. She was still dressed as she was at school earlier. Terrified, Double D jumped off of the rock and cowered on the other side of it. He knew he couldn't outrun her. She sighed.

"Double D", she called, peaking over the edge to see him pulling his hat down as far as it would go and trembling with fear. "You're going to miss the sunset."

He stopped and tried to process what had just happened. She hadn't tried to get uncomfortably close to him, nor had she tried to kiss him at all. He stood up and glanced over the edge of the rock. Marie was staring at the sun, no longer paying attention to him. Summoning his courage, he climbed back on top of the rock and sat down. He kept some distance from Marie.

"I guess you would like an explanation", Marie stated after a few moments. She turned to face him.

"Well, I…um", Double D stammered. She giggled. It wasn't the high pitched cackle that gave the Eds nightmares, it was a gentle giggle.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'", she said softly.

Marie looked up at the stars that were just fading into view.

"Well, you may not believe it, but I've always been like this", she said, "calm and collected."

Double D was about to interrupt when she continued.

"The Marie Kanker everyone knows and loves is just a big lie. I never was rough and tough at heart. That was just a charade that I have to manage in front of my sisters. If it wasn't for them, I would always be like this. They are stronger than me and would probably bully me if they found out. I started appearing in school like this because May and Lee don't go. It's my one, safe haven for being me", Marie explained.

Double D was speechless, was what she was telling him true?

"I told the principal about my predicament about having to go home dressed like this, and he agreed to let me change back into my other outfit before school let out. My sisters don't really know where I go during the day and don't bother to look for me, so that takes some stress away", she said.

Double D didn't say anything. She looked down.

"It's alright if you don't believe me. After all, I am a Kanker Sister", she said. Marie could feel tears forming in her eyes. She stood to leave. Double D grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, I do believe you", he said. Marie stopped and sat back down. "I have one question though."

"What is it", she asked.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Double D asked.

"I couldn't risk my sisters finding out", she replied. Her answer confused him further.

"They can still be informed if you show your real self at school won't they?" Double D inquired.

"At the beginning of the year I thought that if anyone were to accuse me of it, I could always deny it and my sisters would believe me over them", she said.

"Then why haven't you tried to befriend me during the school year. Surely you could have at least talked to me throughout the year", Double D said. Marie started to blush.

"Oh, that…well, I really do like you Double D, and I'm really shy when I'm around you. I had to just swallow that today so I could meet you here", she explained.

"Since we're being honest, you are rather elegant", Double D said. He caught his words after he said them.

"Oh, why thank you", Marie replied, blushing even deeper red. She scooted closer to him. Summoning her courage, she casually moved her hand over his. Double D blushed, but didn't move his hand. He didn't exactly know why.

She looked at him and then laid her head on his shoulder as the last of the sun disappeared over the horizon. Unfortunately, the moment was short lived as someone could be heard behind them. They quickly broke apart and jumped off of the rock as the person climbed it and kept running.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Ed screamed as he ran through the junkyard.

When Double D stood up and dusted himself off, Marie had disappeared. He didn't look for her, since he knew she had gone home. Looking up at the sky he decided that was where he should be heading to.

**There you are.**

**I may revise and repost this chapter, so look out for any changes. Thank you all for your reviews. Keep it up, that's the motivation I need to write.**


	3. Confusion? Or Denial

**Sorry you guys, there was a glitch in the system. I don't know what happen.**

Confusion or Denial?

Marie couldn't think. Had she done something wrong? After Ed knocked her down, she looked up and saw that Double D was no longer around. Was he ashamed of what he did? Was he afraid that this might be a trick? Was what he did a lie?

"Or does he just not like me at all", she finished aloud. Before entering the trailer she called home, she gave out one last sigh. She wasn't going to cry. She was a Kanker sister, nothing could make her cry. She opened the door to see her two sisters fighting over the T.V. remote.

_Home sweet home, _she thought.

"Oh my", Double D said to himself outside his house. All the way back home he was arguing with himself. On one hand he did like Marie and would like to spend more time with her. On another hand, he didn't think he could be seen with Marie since she was indeed still a Kanker sister who is known for deception and trickery. And on someone else's hand, he was completely afraid of what might happen if Ed or Eddy found out. Well, mostly Eddy. He cursed himself for his courage deficiency. After deciding the argument ended in a draw, he finally entered his home.

Inside, he noticed an aroma drifting around. He followed it until he entered the kitchen and found the source. On the counter next to the oven, he saw that there was a pan covered in tin foil. A sticky note was stuck to the top.

Double D picked it up and read it. In his mother's handwriting, it read:

_Dear Eddward,_

_I am sorry, but an emergency came up at the office. I did have time to make something for dinner tonight. It's your favorite meatloaf. I hope you enjoy it._

_Sincerest regards,_

_Mother_

He didn't bother to even sigh. This had happened on way more than one occasion. He left the kitchen to go wash up for dinner. He passed through the living room on his way. A beep coming from the living room phone made him stop. He saw that there was a message recorded on the machine. He pushed the button and after the time of the call was announced, the message played.

"Hey, Double D", Eddy's sick voice came from the speaker, "Ed broke my door. I put it back the best I could but I need you to fix the rest of it."

The machine beeped and it announced that there were no more messages. Double D made his way back to the bathroom to wash his hands. Then he went to eat dinner. All the while this was happening, the only thing on his mind was that blue haired girl…

"I can't be falling in love with a Kanker", he said to himself. He didn't know what had come over him back at the junkyard, but he didn't like it.

"I did say I believed her, but, was I just not telling myself the truth", he rambled.

It was getting harder and harder for him to keep telling himself he wasn't falling in love. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Homework", he stated, "That will certainly take my mind away from all of this mental trauma."

Now happy with himself, he quickly placed his dishes in the sink and made his way back upstairs. For the next few half hour, he busied himself with the findings to the solutions to equations, and the correct answers for his English homework. He sighed, no longer worried about what had happened that day.

Now all he had to do was take a quick shower and go to bed.

"So refreshing. There is no better feeling than knowing oneself is clean", he said after stepping out of his bathroom.

So, he went to lay down, without a worry to enter his mind.

On the other side of Peach Creek, however, someone was finding it harder to sleep…

"Stupid Ed", Eddy grumbled.

His fever was making him to uncomfortable to sleep, so he just lay awake, suffering from insomnia. Of course he blamed Ed for his problem, but he knew that wasn't the case. After tossing and turning for more than an hour, he decided to try and get something in his stomach. Ever since he had gotten sick, he had eaten as little as possible. He may have made fun of Double D for being a smart as he is, but he had taught Eddy a few things about health.

He made a small meal out of some fruit and a glass of orange juice. Wanting to recover as fast as possible he forced the food down. Feeling somewhat better, he tried to go back to bed. Unfortunately, he was still too uncomfortable to sleep.

Now, let's check in on Marie…

She stared out her window, trying to count the constellations embedded in the stars. So far she had fifteen whole ones and another four partial ones. Her thoughts kept swaying to the possibility that Double D had pretended to care while they were watching the sunset. She was eager to see him again the next day, yet she was still scared that he still doesn't like her.

"I would even settle for friendship", she said quietly. It was true, the only reason she really tortured him with affection was because of her sisters. To keep up her charade she needed a "boyfriend" like Lee had for Eddy and May had for Ed. Marie never believed in forced love. And she certainly wouldn't make anyone do anything against their will without a very good reason. She kept wondering just why her sisters wouldn't accept her for who she was. Then she remembered that she had given up on that long ago. It would just cause her more stress than she could handle. She decided that when she could live on her own, she would stop her old Kanker ways. She reminded herself of her mother. The only Kanker that was worth looking up to. She wanted to become a practitioner nurse like her mother, so she had to confess to the principal and graduate with high honors. Her life was getting more and more complicated.

_Perhaps, _she thought, _it will get better as time goes by…_

**Wow! Lots of nice reviews. I appreciate that, guys. Just don't start slacking off with them!**

**Review!**

**I have a fun little poll up, I think you should go check it out!**


	4. Crossing Paths

Crossing Paths

Double D rose out of bed to the sound of his alarm. Sleepily, he switched the noise maker to "off" and sat on his bed to stretch.

"Another day", he yawned.

He pulled back his curtains to let the morning sunlight in. Then he opened up his closet to find thirty changes of the outfit he always wore. Picking what he thought was the best one, he quickly changed out of his pajamas and placed them into the hamper that stood near his door.

Double D left his room and made his way downstairs for breakfast. He had to choose between Chunky Puffs or half of a grapefruit. He remembered back to the last time he had grapefruit. Today he decided not to get squirted by the fruit's juice and chose the cereal.

He carefully measured out one and a half cups of the puffs. Double D poured in a half cup of milk and began to eat.

He washed the dishes and placed them on the drying rack to, well, dry. He walked back upstairs and brushed his teeth to finish the morning routine off.

He grabbed his schedule from his desk and left his home.

The first thing that was on the list was to fix Eddy's door. He knew he wouldn't need tools, so he made a good pace on his way across the cul-de-sac.

Eddy took a deep breath and gave a healthy sigh. His eyes shot open. He took another deep breath. His sinuses were completely clear. It was something short of a miracle. The night before he was feeling so bad that he had lost hope of it even going away.

He looked to where his door stood out of its frame. Eddy walked over to it. He examined here Ed had knocked it out of place. He thought that it couldn't be too hard to put back. Sure, he could have had Double D do it for him, but since he was no longer sick, he was going to do it himself. After all, being able to do something without his muscles aching was a nice feeling.

He took both sides of the door in his hands and shoved it back on the track it originally slid on. Giving it a few trial slides, he knew that it was fine and left to go start his morning routine.

"EEEEEDDDDDDD!" Sarah exclaimed. There was no reply. The girl stormed down the stairs and into the basement that served as her older brother room. She kicked open the door. No one was there.

"Now you're going to get it, mister", she said under her breath.

In a van that is currently in the junkyard…

"No flower spray for me", said Ed in between snores. The poor boy had kept running until he collapsed on the water bed in the van that the trio was presently restoring.

On the bright side, he could have been lost in the woods. That may have been safer than the van, because once he got back home, Sarah would be waiting for him.

Double D had made it to Eddy's to find that the door was already repaired. Curious, he walked up to it and knocked. Eddy opened it and greeted his friend with a mouthful of toast.

"Hey, Double D", was his muffled hello. Crumbs of toast flew from his mouth out a Double D.

"EDDY! Have you gone mad!" he exclaimed, frantically brushing the crumbs from his shirt.

"What?"

"Do you know how much bacteria can inhabit just a single crumb? And the fact that you're sick increases my risk of getting infection!" Double D scolded.

Eddy stuck a finger in his ear to ease the ringing in it. "Jeez, Sockhead, calm down. I'm not sick anymore."

Double D looked him over. Eddy's nose was no longer running, the color had returned to his face, and his voice was no longer hoarse.

"How…" Double D started.

"I don't know. I just woke up this morning and I felt a lot better."

"That doesn't make any sense. You should still be in bed, just coming out of the worst stage of sickness."

"Double D, I'm better now, be happy for me or something."

Eddy was right, Double D shouldn't be trying to bring the illness back just so it would make sense, he should be happy for Eddy's turn of luck.

"Now that that's that, I have a brand new scam for the kids of Peach Creek", Eddy said. He rubbed his hands together. "We'll be filthy rich!"

Double D rolled his eyes. If he had a nickel for every time Eddy said that…

Marie finished brushing her hair. She was glad it was Saturday, because her sisters would usually still be in bed until one in the afternoon. She got dressed in her blue outfit. It was a sky blue blouse and a navy blue skirt, complete with her silver-blue headband.

She left the trailer park with her notepad. Her sisters were still asleep so she didn't have to sneak out. The sun warmed up the February air, the reason she didn't leave with a coat. It was perfect writing weather.

Marie left for the cul-de-sac, hoping to run into Double D on her way to the clearing in the forest. She walked around the obstacle course of litter until she was free of the trailer park. The way the sun shone through the trees and on the dirt path that led to the cul-de-sac reminded the girl of one of her poems.

She really wanted to show Double D her work. She thought he would really appreciate it.

The streets of the cul-de-sac were empty as most of the kids were still in bed. She looked around for Double D, hoping he would be up and moving around too, but, it was empty. She walked to path that led to the forest. She felt peace as a light breeze picked up. Needless to say, it was a very beautiful morning.

"Are you sure Ed went this way", Eddy asked. He was very annoyed. Ed was the key part of his scam and the big lug was missing. Double D told him that he saw Ed run into the dump screaming.

"For the tenth time, Eddy, yes, he nearly knocked me down", Double D repeated.

"What do you keep looking at?" Eddy inquired. Double D almost turned red. Every few yards he would glance over his shoulder as if he were expecting someone to be following them.

"Nothing."

Eddy ignored his friend's behavior and continued to look for Ed. Both of them stopped after hearing a voice.

"I know I dropped it somewhere around here somewhere", it said. Double D gulped. He knew who it was. The same person that he was looking over his shoulder for.

"You hear that?" Eddy questioned. Double D shook his head.

"Aha! Found it!"

"I know you heard it that time. Go check it out, Sockhead", Eddy said, pushing Double D forward.

Shakily, Double D walked over to the big rock he sat on the evening before. On the other side, he found Marie Kanker holding up a fine point pen. Her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Hey Double D", she greeted. She stood up. He did his best to muster a smile.

She looked at him curiously. "Are you okay?"

"Well, it's that-"

"Hey Double D! Everything alright over there?" Eddy called. He walked around the rock to see what had become of his friend.

What he saw stunned so bad that he had to take three more looks at the scene before he finally accepted that his eyes were telling the truth.

There, in front of him, was Double D with his arms around a very shocked-looking Marie Kanker.

**You guys I'm **_**soooooooooo**_** sorry for the delay. I got caught up in three other stories and forgot about this one completely. I'm really sorry if you felt let down after my big update day.**

**I promise to keep it from happening again.**


	5. An Author's Apology

**My Absolute Biggest Apology Ever**

Hello again, fellow Fanfictioners. I must say that I am completely ashamed of myself for nearly three years of inactivity regarding my stories. I have no excuses for it and I'm not going to bore you with any inexcusable explanations. I am just so very sorry.

But fear not, even though my postings have not been, I have continued my stories offline. I have a few updates prepared and I am hoping to get them up and become active once more no later than March 15, 2013. I look forward to meeting my new fans and hopefully regain my old friends. I know many of you are very disappointed in me and probably have unfollowed me and distrust this promise. I completely understand and I will not beg those of you to return.

My stories as they stand:

The Rescued Espeon: For the fans of my second story I have very good news. I am about four chapters away from completing this story and I will be updating this story more frequently.

A Meister's Battle Within: I am two more chapters further and I will focus my attention more into this story upon completion of The Rescued Espeon.

Our Adventures through Unova: With the long chapters and intermingling storylines of possibly my most complicated story, I will be less focused upon this story for a while longer. Now, I am about three fourths of the way through a new chapter (to reflect my current dedication for it).

She was Living a Lie?: Unfortunately, I have been in writer's block for this story for a very long time. I just can't seem to get past two elevenths of a chapter without throwing it out. I have the ideas, I just can't get them down in words.

Heroes United: Once again, I am completely redoing this story, there are going to be drastic changes made to this story that will completely change it.

Again, I deeply apologize and I deserve, and sort of request, any insults and complaints anyone may have for me.


End file.
